No
by Ocean
Summary: Yami wants a popsicle.


Disclaimer: Plain and simple. We do not own Yu Gi Oh.

A/N: Now, you must understand, this story idea was conceived at 2:30 in the morning, and it was written at 2:30 in the morning. We strongly recommend that you read this at 2:30 in the morning. Take it with a grain of salt, this is purely meant for fun. If you have read mine and Banjodog's stories you will understand the references, but if you haven't, just accept the fact that the items can materialize into human form, and are exact replicas of the hikaris. Enjoy!

~ _Ocean_

****

No

__

By Ocean and Banjodog

1:30 In The Morning.

And the Urge was back.

Half awake, Yami gathered all of the blankets around himself and stumbled out of bed and towards the bedroom door, ignoring the soft growl from Yuugi's side of the bed. Banging into the dresser and missing the door handle completely, Yami eventually was able to make it out into the hallway. All was quiet and dark, and Yami could only blink sleepily as he looked both ways down the hallway.

Pulling the blankets tighter around himself, Yami took a deep breath and held it for a moment before--

"Popsicle NOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Complete silence was the response, save for an irritated grunt from Yuugi. Yawning, Yami turned and reacquainted himself with the corner of the dresser before collapsing back into bed.

2:30 In The Morning

This time taking the pillow as well, Yami got out of bed again and trekked towards the hallway, this time tripping over the Millennium Puzzle, which had randomly found itself in the middle of the floor.

Practically flying through the door and into the opposite wall, Yami sluggishly gathered himself and Yuugi's pillow, his eyes still closed from not having fully awakened. All was quiet once more before he hugged the pillow closer.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY POPSICLE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Yami moved to return to bed, but he tripped over the Puzzle again, which was now in the doorway. He fell to the ground, falling asleep on the way down.

7:40 In The Morning

Yuugi grumbled incoherently at his rather obnoxious alarm clock before swinging his legs over the bed and heading downstairs, pausing only to grab the Puzzle that was resting innocently on his desk. He completely ignored the pile of blankets, pillows and Yami on the floor.

Yuugi went about his morning routine of flopping down onto the couch and scowling at the sun that dared to rise. He folded his arms in his lap as his head drooped forward and waited for the rest of him to wake up.

Moments later, a loud thump resonated as Yami fell off the banister he had been sliding down in search of a more expedient way to get downstairs, with as little physical effort as possible. He landed in a perfect Indian-style sitting position, the blankets cushioning his landing.

8:13 In The Morning

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked at him from the corner of his bloodshot eyes.

"Can you get me a popsicle?"

8:25 In the Morning

"No."

8:37 In The Morning

"Please."

8:40 In The Morning

"No."

8:42 In The Morning

SUDDENLY!

A rainbow colored bouncy ball ricocheted down the stairs, finally coming to a stop as it collided with the back of Yami's head. Yami looked down at the bouncy ball, which was now resting at his knee.

"Will YOU get me a popsicle?"

"No."

Yami's eyes widened considerably as he picked up the ball and examined it closely.

"No."

"Yuugi, this bouncy ball sounds a lot like you."

"No."

Yami arched his eyebrow and looked back and forth between Yuugi and the bouncy ball before sighing and letting the ball fall back to the floor and roll away. He resumed his internal monologue of: 'popsicle popsicle popsicle popsicle.....'

Yuugi hissed as a bright light entered the room, and he leaned forward to bury his head in his arms. Yami remained unresponsive as another body came down the stairs and attached itself to his back.

"Morning!"

It was the Millennium Puzzle in its human form: an exact replica of Yuugi, save for the nifty tattoo in the shape of an upside down triangle that took up half its face. It was wearing blue jeans and a tie-dye T-shirt.

"Have you seen my bouncy ball?"

Yuugi let out a wail of despair at the sound of the utter cheerfulness in the Puzzle's voice.

Yami scowled.

"No."

"Oh, that's a shame. I really liked that one, too. It was pretty! Oh well. I have another one!"

The Puzzle raised its hand and summoned another bouncy ball, making it materialize out of thin air.

The Puzzle suddenly became serious, tilting its head as it considered Yami's position.

"Isn't that Yuugi's pillow?"

Yami shrugged.

"I guess I should give it back to him, then."

The Puzzle reached down and yanked the pillow out from under Yami, causing Yami to fall onto his side, curled up in his blankets. The pillow was tossed to Yuugi, landing on his back where it remained for the next half hour.

"I want breakfast! Who wants waffles?" the Puzzle questioned.

".......While you're out there, can you get me a popsicle?"

The Puzzle thought about it for a few moments before smiling.

"Nope!"

It turned and threw the bouncy ball into the kitchen.

"Bouncy ball! Bouncy ball!" the Puzzle clapped and followed it in.

3:00 In the Afternoon

".............Yuugi?"

"No."

"But I didn't even get to ask--"

"No."

"Well, what about--"

"No."

"Can't I just--"

"No."

"Can't YOU just--"

"No."

"Aren't you ever going to leave that spot on the couch?"

"No."

"I'm leaving."

Silence.

"All right then. I'm just going to take the--"

"No."

3:26 In The Afternoon

Ryou's House

Bakura sat in the middle of the floor of the living room, pouting.

"Hey, Ryou, I was thinking....could I--"

"NO!" Ryou shouted from the kitchen.

Bakura huffed, falling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

"I--"

"No."

"B--"

"No."

"Q."

"NO."

It had been a "no" with a purpose, so Bakura decided not to press the issue.

After a few minutes, Bakura began recounting all the spots on the ceiling and tried to remember which ones had been made by him....... and why.

Bakura lost his concentration at the Noodle Incident memory with Marik as a very hostile, mysterious person tried to bang the door in.

Ryou poked his head around the corner, showing Bakura his confusion.

"Who's at the door?"

"How should I know? Besides, I don't answer the door for hostile, mysterious persons."

Ryou shrugged as he attempted to open the door, only to have it open for him as Yami plowed through. Ryou blinked before walking back into the kitchen.

Yami leaped over the sofa in one graceful swoop, landing so that he was bracing himself on his hands and knees, and completely obscuring Bakura's view of the ceiling.

"What do YOU want?"

"Popsicle."

"What do you want ME to do about it?" Bakura asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Get me one."

"Ryou won't let me up."

Yami didn't hesitate. He merely grabbed the Ring from around Bakura's neck and chucked it out the still open front door.

Ryou looked up from whatever it is that Ryous do to see the Ring appear in the window, its hands open and framing its face as it grinned widely.

"Here I am!"

Ryou's eyes bugged out. The Ring blew a raspberry at Ryou before turning and running down the block. Yami and Bakura's glaring contest was interrupted by Ryou's loud curse of exasperation and the slamming of the front door as he chased after the Ring.

"You're free now, let's go."

Bakura was caught between being annoyed by Yami and very impressed by his quick thinking. Another staring contest ensued.

"Even if I could get you one, why would I-"

"Do you have any?"

"..... No."

"Shameful." Yami then hefted Bakura over his shoulder and carried him back to the Game Shop, passing the Ring as it hid from Ryou behind a car.

"Where are you?!" Ryou shouted as he pulled at his hair.

The Ring simply couldn't resist.

"Here I am!" It shouted with gusto before running away.

4:39 In the Afternoon

Yuugi's House

The indent in the couch was becoming permanent. Yuugi had shifted position only once, to remove the pillow from his back to whack the Puzzle. It had been the twentieth time the Puzzle had passed while chasing its bouncy ball.

The door flew open as Yami kicked it, holding tight onto the wildly struggling Bakura slumped over his shoulder. Yuugi went unnoticed as Yami made a bee-line for the kitchen, having to dodge the Puzzle as the bouncy ball... bounced... past him.

Bakura was dropped unceremoniously in front of the refrigerator.

"Get me one."

Bakura stared at him blankly.

"Now."

"... You are right here!"

"Matter of principle."

Silence. The Puzzle passed through the kitchen, using Bakura to springboard itself onto the table.

"Bouncy ball! Bouncy ball!"

Bakura was utterly confused, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as-

"Well?"

"Well w-"

"NOW!"

"Just get it yourself!"

"No!"

The recently captured wild bouncy ball was enlisted by the Puzzle to gain their attention.

"Kalamazoo!" the Puzzle exclaimed.

Yami blinked at it a moment before returning his attention to Bakura, only to find the space recently vacated.

Poor Yami.

The Urge grew in size.

4:44 In the Afternoon

Yami stared at his palm, willing the Shadows to appear. Black and purple smoke billowed from his hand in the shape of a flame. The Puzzle inhaled sharply, startled by the Shadows.

It attacked them with its trusty bouncy ball, which did nothing more than pass through the Shadows and continue down the hall. The bouncy ball landed next to Yuugi, who was immediately tackled by the Puzzle in its attempt to retrieve it.

Yami ignored all as he regarded the Shadows.

"I want you to get me a popsicle."

"................... No."

The Shadows wrapped around Yami's hand and forced him to slap himself on the forehead before disappearing in a huff.

"Am I ever going to get a popsicle?!"

Yuugi answered him from his tackled position on the floor.

"No."

Yami felt a presence behind him and slowly turned to see who it was.

"Here I am!"

Yami was at a lost for words as he watched the Ring skip through the kitchen and pounce on the Puzzle. Yami could see Yuugi's hand protruding from the bottom of the dog pile.

"Yuugi, do you need help?"

"No."

Yami shrugged and continued the debate of popsicle versus physical labor. He was distracted as a catnip ball rolled into view. He picked it up and examined it.

"Popsicle?"

Silence.

Yami frowned and tossed it to the side. A speedboat known as Marik came barreling through the kitchen after the catnip ball.

"Gottagogetit!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Yami screamed.

4:51 In the Afternoon

The Rod strolled into the kitchen and stopped beside Yami.

"Have you seen Marik?" The Rod asked.

"Here I am!" The Ring answered.

The Rod simply looked at it.

"Have you seen MARIK?"

"....... Nope!" The Ring bounced away.

The Rod snuck a peek into the living room to observe the Puzzle chasing its bouncy ball, the Ring chasing the Puzzle, Ryou collapsed on the floor out of breath, Marik playing with his catnip ball, and one arm of Yuugi.

The Rod turned and walked out the door.

9:15 In the Evening

Yuugi, now wide awake, walked into the kitchen, unaware of the chaos that ensued in the other room. He opened the refrigerator door, a smile appearing on his face as he reached for a bottle of Sprite, completely bypassing the box of popsicles.

He turned and sat next to Yami, giggling as he opened the bottle and the bubbles tickled his nose.

"I'm not ever going to get a popsicle, am I?" Yami asked sadly.

Yuugi grinned around his bottle as he took a sip of his Sprite.

"No."

~Drw~

We are sorry for this story. Please forgive us


End file.
